freewishfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire D. Laura
Introduction Fire D. Laura is a 17 year old girl, Appearance Laura ewars any sort of clothes that she could find. She would wear things that was easy to move in and to protect her from getting hurt even though it never worked. The only possesions she can call her own are her two bags and her sword, Tachi Namida or Falling Tears. Physically, Laura is very pale and very skinny. Her eye color changes on her mood but at times they stay dark blue. Her hair is midnight black with red streaks. She usually keeps her hair in two pig tails on either side of her head. Personality Laura depends on her mood can act different. She is at times more calm but when doctors or hospitals are named she freaks out and either runs away or attacks the one that said it. She likes to look at wanted posters to see whos got a bounty even though she has on herself. Her eyes are like a mood ring when they change her mood is different. She can at times be cold but it's a act to hide the pain she feels from her past. She can be shy at times and sometimes stutters when she talks. There are times when she gets a blank look on her face and in her eyes when that happens shes having a flashback from her past.If you say her name she won't hear you it's like your not there. After she comes out its best to act liked nothing has happened and talk to her Relationships Crew Family Laura doesn't know her family. She remembers being thrown onto a island and left there for dead. She does wish to have a family member that wants her but is also scared to be regected. Fire D. James. Laura doesn't have a clue about James or that the fact he is alive. She also doesn't know he is searching for her so he can tell her how sorry he is about their parents abandened her. Allies/ Friends Nova Blade. Moonstar. Lain. Enemies Other Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Laura carries a sword called Tachi namida. She came across it when a man stopped her and asked her to go with him to the forest to see a waterfalls called the tear drop falls . She didn't want to at first but the man wouldn't leave her be so she went with him. At the fall she started to cry because it was so pretty. It was then when she seen the sword she didn't hear what the man was saying all she could do is look at the beautiful sword. The man notice her looking at it and pushed her into the waterfalls. At first she freaked out but then she realized the water wasn't pushing her back so she walked over and picked the sword up. It was then she knew the sword was saying i am yours take me with you. When she got out of the waterfalls the man was gone. She decide to train and learn how to use it so she could hope that one day she could help someone with it. Marksmanship Laura doesn't like guns nor does she use them, However she doesn't judge those that do or run away from the person who is using them. Hand to Hand Combat Laura fights two ways with her sword and hand to hand. She doesn't show she can fight that way but the enemy finds out fast just how strong she is. At times the enemy is left there knocked out. She has trained to fend for herself. It scares some to think she feels nothing. Because of how she acts in a fight most times the look on her face is blank. Physical Strength Laura doesn't look physical strong but that doesn't mean she's not. Most people are shocked when they see her fight because of how weak she looks. That doesn't stop her though she lets the enemy think that til the fights over. Agility Laura walks like shes running. She can jump 10 to 20 feet in the air at one time. Dodges bullets at ease unless she doesn't hear it. When shes running it's like shes a blur. Endurance Laura's endurance at times is high but at other times its low depends on the wound she has. She can keep fighting even with a wound that could kill most. But at times a hug could cause her pain.She never understands why but she doesn't let it get to her. Weapons Laura carries 2 to 3 small knives at times. Devil Fruit Summary The Netsu Netsu no Mi lets Laura steal and control heat from places. Due to the fact that she doesn't have full control over it, it makes it hard when she gets angry. She either has to run or calm down or it could hurt the ones she cares about. Laura tries not to let it get out of control, but there have been times that people heard explosions in the forest. Type,Paramecia Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Laura doesn't know she is able to use it by seeing the enemy next move at times, Nor has she trained to master it Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments When in a pinch Laura is able to make a colorless armor appear to keep her from getting seriously hurt however has not mastered it. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Laura used it a few times when she was angry by shouting. LEAVE ME ALONE. However she is unaware that she is able to use it. Healing powers. Though Laura is unable to heal others her body heals at a faster rate. Depending on the injure small wounds/cuts heal 4 to 6 hours after she gets them. Bigger/deeper cuts/wounds tend to take a half of day to a full day to heal. Broken bones depending where the bone is broken take one to two weeks to heal. Burns are tricky but normally take a 2 to 4 days to heal. Bruses depending the color will heal a bit faster then normal people. Lighter ones tend to be gone the next day while daker ones take longer. Laura guessed that a black eye takes 3 two 6 days to heal after she got one one time. Though it was hard for her to guess on a set time. History Laura's past before the hospital is a mystery. She remembers things but it's like flashes. Her parents threw her on a beach of a island and left her there just a few months after she turned 4. A Marine found her half dead and took her to the a hospital. After a month of shocking the doctors there, the Marines decide to send her to different hospital. At first she thought she was helping the marines, However after meeting a man she learns that the marines are using her for their own gain. Just after she turns 11 Laura gains the courage to escape from the marine hospital while doing her best to destroy it only able to destory half of it. Hiding and understanding the world. When Laura finally made it to the forest, She panted while leaning against a tree. Hoping to catch her breath, After a few minutes Laura's breathing was under control somewhat however her heart was still pounding hard in her chest. She closed her eyes and let the tears that was held back for so long fall. Tears of happiness sorrow and pain fell. Though she knew she should keep moving, Laura couldn't help but let herself have some time to cry even if it was for only a few minutes. After some time Laura calmed down and wiped her eyes and gaining a ghost of a smile. Laura headed deeper into the forest in order to start her new renowned freedom. For the first time in seven years she felt happy yet a little safe even though they was still after her. A fated day, A light to the world. Trying to Run! An Encouter of Fate! New start in life! Early the next morning Laura woke up missing her light, Though she knew he was out helping others that needed saved. Touching the wrist warmers she smiled, Happy to know there were still kind people in the world. Laura hopes she can meet more that are just like him. After finding some berries and eating her fill Laura heads to a town that's nearby to look around. Once there she meets a man that tells her about a sword hidden in a waterfall. Laura thinks the man is messing with her, Due to the sword rusting in water if kept in there a long time. However the man wouldn't leave Laura alone till she went with him. Though not wanting wanting to, Laura followed the man into the forest then to a lake, Once there the man lead her to a cave that was off to one side. Scared out of her mind and wanting to hightail it out of there, Laura couldn't to either as her legs made her follow the man still. After a few hours of walking Laura spotted an underground lake and waterfall, Within the waterfall was a sword that had a midnight purple hilt, The shelter was a dark blue with two purple streaks. Amazed Laura doesn't even notice when she gets pushed into the water, Going up under the waterfall she doesn't see the man disappear from view. Laura wipes her eyes and face then takes the sword down, All of a sudden Laura feels the sword judge her to the point it's judging her soul. Minutes seem to pass and Laura doesn't dare to breath as she feels the force lift off her, Sighing in relief she takes it as a good sigh that it's save then leaves the cave. Once Laura is almost out of the forest she spots a book. Taking a closer look she sees it's a book about Swordsmanship, Getting a grin to her face Laura picks it up then opens it to see no name is in it. She decides to keep it and after going to the town once again, A kind lady gives her a meal and some clothes. Thanking the lady Laura then heads to a different forest to read and train with her new sword. Time moves forward, Taking it one day at a time. Time passes and soon three years go by, Laura still has the wrist warmers Nova gave to her before he parted from her, As she watches the sunrise she can't help wonder, How he's doing and if he found others like her. She then shakes her head and looks back at the sunrise, Though the past three years wasn't all happy monents. It was still better then being experimented on. After the sun came up and Laura ate breakfast. She walked around the island, Miost would believe she was insane. However Laura often finds money or even rare stones/gems when she walks. Sometimes Laura gets very lucky and finds stuff that has washed up on shore. Each time she made sure to treat each item she found with respect as someone else could've found it before her. Though when Laura isn't walking around the island she trains to use her sword. Though it's hard she feels like she's doign an ok job. While Laura doesn't like it there are some kids and adults that belittle, pick on or even bully her. However Laura sucks it up to them fearing and hating her for being different. Though Laura often times will either take it or try running away, Pending on how she feels. However she never fights back because it would only cause more trouble. Despite the issues Laura is happy with her new life, Being able to do and say what she wants without fearing the punishment. When Laura is not training or walking around the island she swims in the lake, or relaxes close by it, She enjoys doing those the most. As Laura looks at the sky she wonders what her path will bring next. A Weird Fruit, power, and Losing control? 4 years after she got to the forest she was walking around the forest trying to find something to eat. After what seems hours just when she is about to give up hope she sees a weird looking fruit. Not caring about if it could kill her or not she walks over and picks it up. After looking at it she decides to eat it so she takes a bite. She really wants to spit it out because its so gross but she keeps eating and finishes it. THAT WAS THE WORST THING I EVER TASTED IN MY LIFE!!! She screams, I need to get this taste out of my mouth. She walks over to the lake and puts her hands in it to take a drink and to get rid of the taste. A few days later she decides to head into the nearest town to see whats new. Going into town she sees the towns people acting weird but she doesn't mind. She finds a news paper and reads it. Nothing good going on she then puts it in her bag and starts walking again.After some time she notice everyone acting different and looked behind her. Marines go figure they cant leave me alone can they she thought. She starts running and the marines run after her.Her angry is rising and she notices she is starting to feel hot but it's not burning. The marines trap her and shes pissed. Theres an exploding then another one people are freaking out and running away. The marines notice to late when another exploding hits them. Laura has no clue whats going on but she thanks who ever let her get away. She doesn't know shes the one that did it. She gets away and back to the forest and stays there trying to figure out what happened. It takes her a few days to figure out she was the one that did it. She looks at her hands and cant figure out how then she remembers the friut and realizes that she ate a Devil Fruit and it makes heat of some kind. She then decides to try her best to control this new power so she doesn't hurt anyone that's not a marine or Doctor. She started to train her body and mind once again for the next 2 years. A gut feeling? Meeting a kind girl with a talking cat! Finding the truth? Moon meets a girl dubbed Monster! Character Design Major Battles Laura Vs. guards/doctors at hospital. Won/Escaped Quotes Death the only thing that waits for noone. Doctors and Hospital i reather deal with the maines then deal with them. I hate my life. When you understand pain you will understand me(to the people in town) My name is Fire D. Laura, And I Do have a right to Live! Trivia When Laura feels like she cant take much more she starts to sing to let everything out. When night comes Laura Goes into town to see whats going on in the world. Laura is not a very good liar she tells the truth without thinking. Laura's bounties. First bounty 70,000,000 Reason: Blowing up half a''' '''Marine base up and most of the town near the base. Second bounty 110,000,000 Reason: Fighting marines/blowing up some of the town escaping/resisting arrest. Laura's song would be Don't laugh at me by Mark Wills http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTNVXlirF4Y Related Articles Netsu Netsu no Mi Category:One Piece world Category:Character Category:Caring16